Pocky Game
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: (by Chopped) When Mariku awakes for a midnight snack of pocky, he may get himself into more than he bargained for. Bronzeshipping.


Pocky Game

In a dark bedroom of the Ishtar household, Mariku awoke with an exasperated groan. The grumpy yami sat up with languish, his blankets pooling in his lap. Mariku blinked his violet eyes a few times in an attempt to adjust to the dim lighting of the room.

Deciding that he would not be able to resume his sleep at this rate, the yami glanced over at the digital clock on his bedside table.

It claimed to be just about midnight. Figures.

Mariku dragged himself out of bed, groggily making his way across the room. The yami creaked the door open, poking his head out. He looked to the left. He looked to the right.

Just as he expected. Everyone was asleep.

Stepping out of his bedroom, Mariku padded quietly down the hallway, being cautious as to not wake any of the house's other residents. He flicked on each of the lights as he journeyed into the kitchen.

Dishes were still strewn across the countertop from the night's dinner, and some cabinets were still left ajar. Almost as if on cue, the yami's stomach growled.

Mariku sighed softly, placing his hands on his stomach all while glaring at it, as if doing so would magically make his hunger dissipate. A little midnight snack couldn't hurt too much, could it?

Surrendering to his cravings, the yami cracked open one of the cabinets, immediately beginning to rummage through its contents. Nothing seemed out of the usual. The same old bland, tasteless food... until he came across a red box.

Out of curiosity, Mariku pulled the unknown box out of the cupboard, examining it. The cover read "Pocky" in a bold font, with a picture of what seemed to be chocolate coated... stick things.

At this point, Mariku wasn't too concerned about exactly _what_ he was consuming (the yami was never really cautious as to what he put down his throat, if you know what I mean), and so he immediately opened the box and began feasting. He took multiple pocky out at a time, eating them all at once. Mariku quickly decided that he loved the taste, and before he knew it, he had eaten half of the box and looked suspiciously similar to a Snorlax. But not really. He's too sexy to look like a Snorlax.

All of a sudden, Mariku was knocked out of his bliss by an intruding voice.

"What are you doing up at this hour, yami?"

Mariku froze, turning around slowly to face his hikari, his mouth still stuffed with chocolate goodness.

"W-wha...?" Mariku asked through his stupor.

Malik smirked knowingly as he sauntered over to his other half. "You _really_ should stop eating like that. It's quite unsightly."

The yami swallowed and narrowed his eyes at his light. "Fuck off, hikari…"

The younger Egyptian giggled slightly. "Aw… don't be so grumpy. Say, what's that you're eating, Riku?"

Mariku raised the red box and eyed it a bit. "To be honest… I don't really know. But it tastes good."

Malik stepped closer until he was right beside his dark, peering over his shoulder. "Pocky, eh? I love this stuff!"

The hikari stole a pocky stick from his yami's hand, munching on it happily. Mariku's eyebrow twitched as he spun around, protecting his beloved pocky from further thievery. This, of course, incited more giggles from Malik.

"You really like this stuff, don't you?" Malik observed as he failed at an attempt to steal yet another of the delicious snack. "This gives me an idea…"

The dark froze for a moment, recognizing the familiar look of mischievousness in his light's eyes. This was never a good sign.

"What are you up to…?" Mariku murmured cautiously, his arms still wrapped possessively around the little red box.

Malik smirked slightly. "I was just wondering… have you, by any chance, heard of the Pocky Game?"

The yami raised his eyebrows in child-like curiosity, his interest piqued. "Pocky Game? Nope, haven't heard of it…" Mariku's expression turned thoughtful. "It sounds… rather kinky."

Malik laughed, shaking his head a bit. "It depends on the person, really… hey… do you want to play with me, perhaps? I think it would be rather beneficial to the both of us."

Mariku eyed Malik suspiciously. "Will I get pregnant?"

Silence.

"…No."

The yami's eyes brightened, and he clapped his hands in excitement. "Then I'm all for it. Teach me how to play!"

The hikari shook his head once again, sighing softly. "Alright… open your mouth first."

Mariku began to wonder if he should think this through first, but rather than chickening out, he decided to obediently part his lips for his hikari. Not much more than a second later, Malik had shoved a pocky stick right into his yami's mouth, provoking a grunt of disapproval from the dark.

Malik smiled cheerfully. "Okay, basically the Pocky Game is a game where two people bite each end of the pocky and eat towards each other until their lips meet. Thus begins a hot make out session, and whoever pulls away first loses. In retrospect, I'm going to molest your face now. Got it? Good."

The yami's eyes widened in fright as he began to struggle against his hikari, but Malik had already pinned his wrists against the cabinet, restraining any further movement. Mariku begun panicking, squirming with all of his might to escape the horny hikari. Malik grinned sadistically, bringing his face closer so it was merely inches away from Mariku's.

As Malik began to feast on his end of the stick, Mariku's fear was almost immediately replaced with a sudden outburst of determination. Whether it be a children's card game or a girly game of pocky sticks, Mariku practically survived off of challenges, and would make sure that he always came out on top.

Mariku subconsciously pulled his light closer as he began to eat away at his end of the pocky, trying to focus on the delicious taste of chocolate rather than the psychotic hikari that had him trapped against the Ra-damned cabinet. It didn't take much time until the two blondes had nearly devoured the entire pocky stick.

It was a feeling close to euphoria as their lips met, having rid of the chocolate snack completely. Mariku tangled his fingers into his hikari's soft golden hair, enjoying the competitive kiss much more than he would have thought. The yami heard Malik moan softly as the two Egyptians moved their lips together, subsequently wrapping his leg around his light's waist to bring their bodies closer. The already intimate act of sudden and unexpected romance became more heated as Mariku slipped his tongue into his hikari's warm mouth, causing yet another battle of dominance. The taste of chocolate had dissipated completely, leaving the two blondes to taste only each other. Both of the boy's actions became more and more passionate as they groped at each other's bodies, the two of them moaning and groaning wantonly.

Mariku admittedly got lost in the moment, completely forgetting exactly what his objective was and whom he was with. The yami felt the suddenly desperate need to breathe rise in his lungs, feeling himself grow quite dizzy. He futilely told himself that he could last just a bit longer.

But even in his mind, the false words fell upon deaf ears. Surrendering to his lungs, Mariku broke his lips away from Malik's. The dark buried his face into his light's soft hair as he gasped for air, hearing Malik do the same. Despite his failure, Mariku couldn't help but feel pure, unadulterated happiness as pleasureful tingles ran throughout his body. The yami felt his hikari pull away from the warm hug as their identical eyes met, both of their cheeks burning pink.

"Mariku…" Malik murmured softly as he lifted his hand to rub his yami's cheek with his thumb.

The dark purred slightly as leant against his light's hand. "Hm?"

Malik's expression changed rapidly, suddenly growing into a cruel grin as he leaned in to whisper in Mariku's ear.

"I win."


End file.
